kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 5
|-|English= Issue 5 Issue A Tour of Heimdallr's Summer Festival The time has finally come for the Summer Festival to begin in Heimdallr. The first day, in particular, is when a large number of traditional ceremonies take place and is sure to attract big crowds. In this special issue, we will be detailing the highlights of the day's festivities. The Imperial Family Parade Doubtless, the most anticipated event of the Summer Festival is the parade. This is one of only a small number of chances in the year to see the Imperial family up close up. Be sure not to miss it. Crown Prince Cedric will, as usual, be participating in the mass held at Heimdallr Cathedral. He will be traveling in a red limousine, leaving Vainqueur Street to the west. Prince Olivert will be watching the Summer Races take place at Heimdallr Racecourse. He will be traveling in a green limousine, and will likely be heading south along Vainqueur Street. Princess Alfin, meanwhile, will be participating in the garden party to be held at Mater Park. She will be turning east on Vainqueur Street, traveling towards the Garnier Area on board a white limousine. We hope that this summary will allow you to better plan your viewing of the parade and its royal hosts. The Ambassadors Arrive in Heimdallr Ambassadors from surrounding nations who will be attending a dinner party at Valflame Palace are currently visiting the capital. Duke Dunan, representing the Liberl Kingdom, and Speaker MacDowell, attending on behalf of the Crossbell State, were seen exchanging greetings with Governor Regnitz. During their visit they are also expected to discuss the fine details of next month's West Zemuria Trade Conference. Notice from the Heimdallr Military Police The first day of the Summer Festival in the city is expected to be particularly chaotic. Please help to keep disorder at a minimum by following the instructions of policemen, and always adhere to traffic regulations. Exclusive Interview with the RMP In today's Q&A, we spoke with the officer in charge of the Railway Military Police to discuss their role in the security measures for the Summer Festival this year. Reporter: Thank you for taking the time to talk with us. If you don't mind me asking, how did the Railway Military Police come to be assisting with the security for the Summer Festival? Captain Claire (hereafter 'Captain'): I assume you are asking that question as you feel the Summer Festival has nothing to do with the railways. Well, if I might respond with another question, where do you think the origin of the railways is? Reporter: You mean the center of the railways? Well, I was under the impression that they're manufactured in Roer City, so... Captain: The whole of this nation's railway network originates here in Heimdallr. In other words, this very city is the Railway Military Police's center of operations. As such, in the same way that we have a unique right to help ensure security in towns and cities along railway lines, I believe we have a duty to ensure peace here in the capital. Reporter: I see. I had been wondering if it was because the Heimdallr Military Police was short of staff. Thank you for taking the time to talk with us. News Phantom Thief B Strikes Again! News has surfaced that a tiara on display at the esteemed San Corries jewelers in Heimdallr, called the Crimson Tiara (estimated value 100,000,000 mira), went missing and was then found. The perpetrator is believed to have been the elusive Phantom Thief B, and though the tiara was safely recovered by the end of the day, all involved were unable to hide their awe at the thief's unfaltering skill. A representative from the Heimdallr Military Police confirmed the incident, commenting that they 'had not expected anything to occur on the day before the festival' and would be tightening security as a result of the theft. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers